


Head Over Feet

by Dramaticirony



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Characters, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Harassment, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship Study, Song Lyrics, mentions of drug use, professor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticirony/pseuds/Dramaticirony
Summary: Modern AU. When Marianne returns home from a trip with her students, Héloïse has gone all out to greet her, prompting Marianne to wonder why this occasion is so special. This leads to a happy trip down memory lane for the couple.Title and song in fic from Alanis Morisette's "Head over feet".
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Head Over Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make something fluffy like this for my OTP., and I'm proud of it how turned out!  
> If you haven't heard Alanis Morisette's "head over feet", take a listen before reading: https://youtu.be/IKnz3kAwRu8.  
> Enjoy!

Marianne walked into her apartment with a tired attitude, lugging two suitcases in her arm. She immediately smelled a waft of savory spices cooking and heard a pan sizzling.

“Héloïse, I’m home, did you get my text?” she called to her girlfriend, who must have been lost in whatever she was cooking.

The blonde woman made her way into the flats living room area, wearing a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, covered by an apron with some kind of orange sauce on it, with loose-fitting jeans.

“Is that one of my old painting shirts?” Marianne asked with a cheeky grin.

Héloïse ignored the question and hugged her girlfriend. She took a moment to kiss the back of Marianne’s neck, smelling her usual citrus perfume, along with a sweaty musk.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Héloïse whispered in her ear.

“I doubt I smell great after a 7-hour and a half hour flight,” Marianne stated, to which Heloise stepped back and observed her luggage.

“You had a few more bags, yes?”

“They’re downstairs in the lobby, would you mind-”

“Of course not! I’m making something in honor of your return, so you can shower and we can celebrate when you’re done.”

Marianne nodded, going down to their buildings’ lobby to retrieve the rest of her luggage. A week-long trip to NYC mainly to visit _The Metropolitan Museum of Art_ with her students from the _École des Beaux-Arts_ got her eager to take a shower in her own home.

She washed her short, jet-black, pixie cut, the entire time wondering why Héloïse appeared to be making a special dinner instead of just going out.

Marianne tried not to question it any further, however. When she got out of the shower, Héloïse was dressed in a green collared button-up shirt with a golden chain dangling from the neckline and a pair of fancy black dress jeans. When she looked at Marianne, her light green eyes contrasted with her darker green shirt perfectly.

Héloïse smiled. “Do you want to eat now? The meal is done.”

“Um- yeah,” Marianne stuttered. She had not forgotten Héloïse’s beauty but wrapped in a towel, she felt tongue-tied. “Is this a formal occasion?”

“Wear whatever you want; I just felt like getting dressed up. I have to go set the table,” Héloïse said nonchalantly and exited the bedroom after giving her girlfriend a last glance.

Marianne noted that she moved her right hand over her mouth as if she was hiding a sneeze- her emotional tic.

Upon re-entering their living room apartment in a black sweater with rose prints on it and black dress pants, Marianne noted the kitchen table had been moved to make more room and was decorated with: two white bowls of something steaming, a side dish that looked like ratatouille, and a bottle of Bordeaux red wine.

“You went all out,” Marianne commented, taking her seat next to Heloise.

“Yes, well I missed you,” Héloïse poured wine for the two.

Marianne smelled the soup in the white bowl and detected what the orange concoction was. “You made lobster bisque”

“It’s your favorite,” Héloïse responded curtly.

“Yes, but-” Marianne didn’t want to point out that _she_ was the one who made the complex meals in their relationship. Heloise had maids growing up, being the daughter of a politician.

“Sophie came by and helped me with the recipe. It wasn’t so hard with the two of us cooking,” Héloïse responded, using her spoon to now eat the bisque.

Marianne nodded with understanding. Sophie was Héloïse’s former maid and currently in Paris getting her BA in journalism at a local college. She was there when the couple had met three years ago and had been a cherished friend ever since.

“This is a lot of work for a reunion dinner after I was away only for a week,” Marianne commented again. Héloïse bit her lip before taking another sip of wine, seeming to take in its tangy smell as a distraction. 

_Another nervous tic_ , Marianne observed.

As Héloïse asked Marianne about her trip, things seemed to become less awkward, and the two were soon laughing like normal by the meal’s end.

“It was fun, but I missed you,” Marianne concluded, finishing off her glass of red wine. 

“I can’t believe it’s our third anniversary next month,” Héloïse said, her green eyes looking fondly into Marianne’s hazel ones; the hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

“And to think it was all because I was sent to photograph you,” Marianne joked, rising from her seat to help clean the table.

“I have some pastries for dessert, we can just put everything in the dishwasher for now,” Héloïse added, grabbing her plate and bowl to take into the kitchen.

Marianne recalled the day she met Heloise while helping clear the table.

She had been hired in June 2018 by Héloïse’s mother, Madame Barrière .to photograph her for modeling opportunities. Marianne had taken over most of the business for her father’s photography company in his elderly years. She also taught private photography and painting lessons during the summer when she wasn’t in graduate school. However, none of the money she made compared to what Mrs. Barrière offered her to make though for capturing her daughter.

* * *

 _“You know she’s trying to get me back into modeling, like when I was a kid. She hates that I'm going to be teaching music theory,”_ _Héloïse_ _confided to Marianne the first day the_ y _set up a place to photograph in Barrière manor._

_“Your mother?” Marianne asked, focusing the lens of her black camera. Her current bedroom was working as a studio and Heloise was set up on a modest stool, in a sparkling blue cocktail dress with white, dangling earrings._

_“Who else?” Héloïse responded, her face and voice stoic. “I just think she’s upset that my sister’s modeling career is what ruined her.”_

_Marianne ignored the comment. “Please don’t ruin the angle,_ _Héloïse_ _. Can we just take these photos?” She had been there two days already and Heloise had argued with her mother to even sit for the photos. Marianne had heard something about continuing her sister’s legacy but didn’t inquire further. She just wanted to get her job done._

_“I suppose that’s all you care about,” Héloïse commented dryly, “The commission and notoriety with getting your name attached to my photos.”_

_Marianne put down her camera. “That’s it! You can leave now if you’re going to make my job difficult.”_

_Héloïse may have been 28 years old, but she acted like a child. With a satisfied huff and smirk, the blonde left the room._

_Marianne spent the rest of the morning checking in with the Madame, hearing that she was visiting her husband in Paris for a conference and dinner._

_“I’ll be gone for a while,” she explained. “You may consider this your home while hired, but get everything done when I return in a week.”_

* * *

As the couple ate dessert, Héloïse started laughing as the couple reminisced. “It seemed like a long time before I opened up, but I started the day my mother left, right?”

“On the beach, I believe,” Marianne added, her mind journeying to that day.

* * *

_Sophie informed Marianne that Héloïse took midday walks on the beach alone, so Marianne figured that was her best bet to find her._

_The land the Barrière family owned was private, so Héloïse stuck out like a sore thumb sitting in the sand by herself. As she got closer, she noted Heloise’s breathing was in sync with the rhythm of the waves. She must have been taking in the salty air of the ocean and odors from the surrounding sea life._

_“I’m sorry I snapped at you this morning,” Marianne offered, sitting next to_ _Héloïse_ _. Her thoughts went to all the sand that would be staining her good cargo pants._

_“You don’t know my family, and you didn’t know my sister,” Héloïse responded, not looking at Marianne._

_“No, but I think I heard of her. Annabelle Barrière, right? She was on billboards and got a role in a movie…”_

_“She was supposed to be a great actress,” Héloïse interrupted. “Until the pressure got to her and she couldn’t stop the heroin from taking her life.” Héloïse grimaced. “You know, our mother never believed her one agent kept harassing her to do nudes?”_

_“I never read that anywhere,” Marianne answered, suddenly ashamed. “I can understand why you feel the way-”_

_“Of course you didn’t read it anywhere! And you don’t need to know any more about her.”_

_“I’m not demanding anything. Why even tell me this much?”_

_Héloïse_ _turned to look at Marianne then. Her green eyes suddenly relaxed. “Because you’re the first person to think about how I felt it affected me.”_

_“I didn't mean to pry..."_

_“I know; you were being kind,” Héloïse said. “Though of course, you don’t understand anything about me.”_

_“I’d like to,” Marianne replied, offering a smile, which was returned._

_Héloïse_ _then rose from the sand and began to strip into the blue bathing suit she had on._

_“I’m going swimming. You can join me if you’d like.” Marianne responded that she didn’t have a bathing suit on and so Héloïse went in herself. Marianne took personal photos on her iPhone of the heiress swimming and looking relaxed in the ocean._

_When Héloïse exited the water she smiled at Marianne. “Well, can I swim or what?”_

_Marianne chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about swimming, but you can certainly float,” she showed Héloïse the photos she took of her in the water, causing the other woman to laugh._

_It was the first time Marianne heard that sound, and it was like a pleasant, deep bell._

_After that day on the beach, Marianne and_ _Héloïse_ _did everything together, with Sophie usually joining in. The two days it was raining the trio watched TV or played cards. Marianne learned both Heloise and Sophie were going to Paris by the end of the summer- Héloïse for a teaching position at the Sorbonne and Sophie was attending college._

 _When Marianne learned how much Héloïse loved music and would be teaching in the music department at the Sorbonne, she learned a bit of piano from the aristocrat._ _Héloïse_ _’s favorite piece was ‘Summer’ by Vivaldi._

_Mrs. Barriere called one morning after being in Paris, announcing she would be on for a few more days in Paris at her husband’s conference._

_“That’s fine; take all the time you need,” Héloïse said with a smirk playing on her lips as she looked at Marianne across from the breakfast table._

* * *

“It took you a few days to make a move,” Héloïse commented. The two were now sitting on their couch, Héloïse nestled in Marianne’s arms.

“Well, what did you expect? We had _just met_. I didn’t even know you were a lesbian.” Marianne ran her fingers through Héloïse’s curly, blonde locks to massage her head. “By the way, I’ve always wondered when the first moment you knew you wanted to kiss me was.”

Héloïse sat up, looking at Marianne with a cheeky grin. “You mean you couldn’t tell?”

Marianne tickled Héloïse on her stomach, making the other woman nestle back into her girlfriend’s chest and Heloise received a forehead kiss.

“If I remember correctly, it was after your mother’s phone call that I made the first move.”

* * *

_They hadn’t been worrying about Marianne’s reason for being in Brittany; often the two walked on the beach when Sophie was in away in the village section and didn’t need to speak to understand each other._

_About a week into knowing her, Marianne dared to grab_ _Héloïse_ _’s hand on the beach, who bristled at the cool touch. She removed her hand from Marianne’s, giving her a worried look, and walked on._

_The two ended up beside a large black cliff on the beach, hiding them from the world even more than they already were._

_“Héloïse,” Marianne began hesitantly. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”_

_“Do you want to kiss me?”_ _Héloïse_ _asked, green eyes suddenly sparkling._

_Marianne simply nodded, and Héloïse moved in. Neither would forget the magnetic pull they felt when their lips were that close._

_Marianne had kissed many women in her Uni days and at clubs, but she never experienced anything akin to two pieces of a puzzle fitting together as she did when_ _Héloïse_ _’s full lips touched hers._

_When the kiss deepened, Héloïse pulled back. “You’ve done this before?”_

_“Never with a client,” Marianne chuckled. “But yes, I’ve frequented the La Mutiniere club a lot.” Héloïse looked at her curiously._

_“It’s a lesbian-friendly feminist space,” Marianne answered._

_Héloïse_ _smiled. “Would you like to go back to the house?” she asked. Marianne caught her drift when she saw the mischievous look in her eyes._

_The pair found themselves naked in_ _Héloïse_ _’s bed a lot for the next two days. Marianne chuckled when Héloïse insisted she wanted a drawing of herself instead of tabloid photos in outfits she hated._

_Marianne wound up sketching Heloise when she was sleeping, as well a photograph of her in a grey shirt and black jeans that gave her a ruggedly sexy look that also allowed for confidence._

_“This is what I want to see myself as,” Héloïse told her, kissing Marianne after she showed her._

_In turn, Héloïse_ _asked Marianne for a self- sketch; which wound up being a nude sketch of Marianne that the artists used a mirror to draw, placed on page 28 of Héloïse’s favorite book, **The Metamorphoses**. _

_By day 10,_ _Héloïse_ _’s mother called, announcing her arrival the next day._

 _“I’ll pay you for your time; leave before she comes back and berates you for not doing your job,” Héloïse_ _told Marianne after she got off the phone._

_“I couldn’t accept your money,” Marianne said firmly._

_“Really? Well, how about I make it up to you when I’m in Paris by summer’s end? Sophie will be with me, and I’ll be away from my mother.”_

_Marianne nodded, understanding that this wasn’t goodbye after a week and a half. She exchanged numbers with Héloïse’s and packed after booking a taxi._

_She watched Héloïse_ _wave goodbye from her front door as the car rode away; not knowing the two would end up meaning more to each other than they could imagine._

* * *

After Marianne found herself drifting to sleep with Héloïse in her arms after natural jetlag, she woke to notice her body had slid down on the couch and that Héloïse wasn’t in the room anymore.

“Héloïse?” she called, wondering if she went to bed without her, only to find her girlfriend re-entering the living room with her acoustic guitar.

“Héloïse, what are you-”

“Shush,” Héloïse quieted Marianne. “Let me do this because if I don’t right now, I’ll lose my nerve.”

She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat in front of Marianne, who was still sitting on the couch with a confused expression.

Héloïse hummed and began to play the opening notes to a song Marianne knew well: ‘Head over feet’ by Heloise’s favorite American artist, Alanis Morisette. Eventually, Heloise started singing.

“ ** _I have no choice, but to hear you. You stated your case time and again. I thought about it…_**

* * *

 _Héloïse_ _knew she meant something real to Marianne about two months into their relationship in Paris. Among hectic work schedules, sex, TV binges, and sharing blunts on Heloise’s apartment’s balcony, the two got comfortable._

 _Until one night, where Héloïse_ _figured the drugs were speaking when she lashed out. “Do you just like coming here because of my fancy apartment? Is that the only reason you’re fucking me?” Héloïse_ _stomped inside angrily. Marianne followed her._

_“Who you told you that? Your mother?” Marianne asked, noticing Heloise wasn’t looking at her._

_The blonde woman turned around, biting her lip. She nodded solemnly, causing Marianne to scoff. “Well, it’s not so unreasonable to think, is it?”_

_Marianne glared, obviously hurt. Héloïse_ _continued. “I never wanted to have someone constant in my life. Maybe that’s why I don’t believe in this.”_

 _“Or maybe the pot is causing paranoia,” Marianne joked, bringing in Heloise for a hug. She cupped her hands in_ _Héloïse’s face, the other woman’s eyes red from the pot and runny with tears._

_“Have you been thinking about this a lot?” Marianne asked._

_“I have,” Héloïse admitted. She turned to go into her bedroom, away from Marianne’s gaze._

_“Turn around if you want me here still. Don’t turn around if you believe I’m using you; I’ll leave if you want me to.” Héloïse_ _heard Marianne say as she kept her hand on the bedroom doorknob._

 _Héloïse_ _turned around, rushing to hug Marianne. “I’m sorry I said anything so stupid,” she whispered._

_“It’s okay.”_

_“I love you,” Héloïse_ _said. It was the first time she said that to anyone. She didn’t even say it to her parents._

 _“I love you too,” Marianne said, giving Héloïse_ _a peck on the cheek._

_Not soon after confessing their love, the couple moved into a new apartment together, paid for with both of their salaries and relying on no one._

_Héloïse_ _would often comment that “Equality was a pleasant feeling.”_

* * *

Letting go of her anxiety for a moment and remembering her purpose for doing this, Héloïse was pulled back into the current moment and sang the next lyrics in her rich alto tone.

**_“You treat me like, I’m a princess. I’m not used to liking that.”_ **

That was certainly true; Héloïse recalled herself never grinning more than when Marianne would draw her and remark on her “incredible complexion” or simply tell her she was “pretty” with her intense hazel eyes, causing Héloïse to smile like an idiot.

 ** _“You ask how my day was.”_** Marianne from her position on the couch knew that this was an important sentiment to Héloïse. Coming from a family that valued her beauty and monetary value more than her sharp intelligence, genuine concern was refreshing to the noblewoman.

Héloïse entered the chorus: **_“You’ve already won me over, in spite of me. And don’t be alarmed if I fall head over feet. And don’t surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn’t help it; it’s all your fault.”_** Héloïse smirked on the last lyric and winked at Marianne.

As the song continued, Héloïse realized how fitting this song was for Marianne, she truly was the ‘bearer of unconditional things’ and the one who’s love ‘swallowed her whole.’

Marianne must have had all the patience in the world to deal with someone like Héloïse and the journey it took to get her family to accept them.

**_“You’re the best listener that I’ve ever met. You’re my best friend- best friend with benefits. What took me so long? I’ve never felt this healthy before. I’ve never wanted something rational. I am aware now. I am aware now…”_ **

Héloïse sang the chorus again, losing her breath as it finished and didn’t go on.

Marianne went up to her girlfriend, who had tears in her eyes now, and tried to caress her face. “What’s wrong, Héloïse? What’s this all about?” she asked.

Héloïse wiped her cheek and placed her guitar down. She then stood up in front of Marianne, only to retrieve something out of her pocket and kneel.

Marianne saw a small, red box that Héloïse opened to reveal a silver ring.

“Marianne Adnet, you’ve taught me more about love these past three years than anyone has my entire life,” Héloïse said, her lip first quivering and then calming. “Would you do me the honor of officially becoming my wife?”

Marianne almost gasped. “You mean- this was all a surprise to propose?”

“For a professor at a major university my love, I wouldn’t think you’d have to state that.”

Marianne laughed, after a moment realizing Heloise was still kneeling and expected an answer.

“Yes, Héloïse. Of course, I’ll marry you.”

Héloïse grinned and stood up to place the ring on Marianne’s finger.

“We’re playing that song at the wedding,” Marianne told her now fiancé. Héloïse laughed and brought Marianne into a kiss that quickly got heated.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday; let’s enjoy this night,” Marianne suggested breathily between kisses, leading her fiancé to the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Héloïse woke up tangled in Marianne’s arms to the sun streaming in from the window. Both were naked and fully exposed beneath the white sheets. Marianne took a moment to run her fingers through the other woman’s hair. She was the woman who she knew every curve and tic of her body after three years; she was still enamored with everything regarding Héloïse.

“Good morning, _fiancé_ ,” Marianne said, kissing Héloïse’s still sweaty shoulder, causing the other woman to rub her eyes and wake with a sleepy smile.

“So it wasn’t a dream?” Héloïse asked.

“No, _mon amour_. We need to get you a ring, by the way. Unless-”

“I didn’t buy one for myself,” Héloïse responded, now sitting up. “I can’t think of a better way to spend this free day of ours…” she leaned in to kiss Marianne when she heard a knocking at their apartment door.

Both dressed quickly, Héloïse in an oversized blue bed shirt and sweatpants, Marianne in a red robe.

Upon answering the door, Sophie was standing there with an annoyed look on her face. “You didn’t answer me how last night went,” she grumbled to Héloïse.

Marianne chuckled, exposing her hand with the ring on it. “Does this answer your question, Sophie?”

Sophie broke out into a grin and entered the apartment to pull her friends into a hug. “Holy shit! I’m so happy for you two!”

“Want to go out to lunch with us? We were going shopping for a ring for Heloise,” Marianne offered.

Sophie agreed, offering to make the two coffee while they showered and got properly dressed. Héloïse muttered something about Sophie no longer working for her but was ignored. Marianne then made scrambled eggs for breakfast.

Around noon, the trio headed into the streets of Paris, Sophie excitedly leading the way.

Before leaving the apartment, Héloïse took a moment to kiss Marianne’s ring finger, earning a knowing smile.

The two followed Sophie, happy to share their happiness with her today.

After all, lovers often feel like they’re inventing something, and what they invented was pretty great.


End file.
